The Oath of Two Eyes
by nazt-zeptine
Summary: [CH 1 REVISED] Naruto realized his feeling for Hinata. But he found out that she could never be his. She said she was married. A forbidden jutsu bound her to another eye.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

[REVISED] Naruto realized his feeling for Hinata. But he found out that she could never be his. She said she was married. A forbidden jutsu bound her to another eye.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

AN:

CHAPTER 1 REVISED. I wasn't Naruto fans. I stopped reading the manga years ago. So there would be a lot of things that didn't match with canon. But that's what fanfiction for, wasn't it? I'd try to update but Idk if I would

Warning: Unbeta-ed, grammar error, spelling error, OOC, slight NaruHina, hints of NejiHina, ItaHina, might be SasuHina. I love Hinata.

English isn't my first language. Making up about fuuinjutsu.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hinata-chan, why..." Naruto looked in disbelieve. "Why... Did..."

Their lips were a millimeter apart when she screamed and stumbled backward. The midnight-haired kunoichi fell to her knees, clutching her left eyes. His eyes widen, expression blank, the gear in his brain refused to work when he saw it. It was pale, almost transparent, but vivid enough to be real. Red and black whirled underneath gray with streak of lavender eye. It looked familiarly complex.

Blue eyes studied the quivering figure in front of him, "Is it Mangekyou Sharingan?"

He was tense. The memory of a white-haired woman who possessed both Byakugan and Sharingan surfacing. It was different, but alarming still.

In another place, a black-haired man knelt in pain. He clutched his burning right eye and stayed still, although his body wanted to move. Anger arose like someone wanted to steal something he owns.

* * *

"Naruto-kun..." she said softly.

She looked at the full moon with a solemn expression on her face. Long dark blue hair swayed gently with the wind.

"I'm sorry. I'm a selfish person." a gentle smile crept upon her lips.

"The story you are about to hear will not reach others' ears. Could you please promise me?"

The blond young man nodded seriously, "I promise..."

She turned her head slightly and smiled, "Thank you."

She retracted her head and looked up once again, toward the moon. However, the short moment kept repeating in the young man's head. He gulped and tried to focus despite his fast-beating heart.

Hinata started, "Naruto-kun, I'm married." She inhaled deeply, "For a long time."

Naruto could hear something shattered inside him. Constricting his breath and throat. Hurt his chest in each pulse. He began questioning her feeling. For a moment, he felt betrayed.

"Who..." his voice strained.

"He has passed away for years now."

The first name that came to his name was Neji. But he kept silent. He decided to hear her story.

"I know it was selfish when I told you that I loved you when Pein attacked. Even though he had gone, I shouldn't have told you. I was sure that I wouldn't make it. I wanted you to know, to remember. I didn't think straight and ended up trying to burden you with my confession. Although, even if I survived that battle, I knew that there's no future for us. And then this time, I let myself be swayed by hope when you deserved better."

Naruto was confused. He didn't understand a single thing she had said. Each word hid a story behind it. So he did what will be the best thing to do. Waiting.

"There was a boy," nostalgia crept in her eyes. "A gentle boy whose burden was too big for his yet matured shoulder. Responsibility, expectation, and title were harming him over and over. There's no one he could turn to, they said bear it and be strong. So he patched himself. Despite his beautiful figure, he was a tattered cloth. Then he met a weak girl who was beaten by fate."

She took a deep breath, "Both were from two powerful clans which demands weren't easy to fill, especially him. The boy was one of a kind genius. That made his load was the heavier one of the two. As time went by, they tried to mend each other. They weren't happy, but at the very least, they could bring smiles to each other."

The story would be ugly. That's what the Jinchuriki thought when the chill wind blew gently. Still, he had to listen until the very end.

"It was near his thirteenth birthday when things had changed. He grew restless by days. At first, he didn't want to share anything, but how could she patch him if the thorn was hidden? When he told her, the seven years old girl was terrified. It wasn't something a child could mend. Then one day, he snapped." Her voice was trembling slightly.

Horrifying thought invaded the man. His mind began to gather the clues. In disbelief, all pointed to one person.

"He wailed." She said after composing herself. "Silent tears were common for him, but fussing wasn't. He let all his emotion ran amok. Sadness and anger dominated him. He had lost his cousin and hope at the same time. Burdening him with two bad options that those adults spewed. Then he chose his loved one, his only brother. What could the girl do at that point? She was weak. She had no voice in her clan furthermore village. She could do nothing but became his support. Because she couldn't let him broke alone."

Hinata turned and faced Naruto. A sad smile adorned her face, tears fell from those moonlight eyes.

"His bitter personality surfaced. He said he would leave the village after his bloody mission succeeded. The girl would be left alone and free of additional duty named an unstable teenager. She could focus on her blonde idiot love. He ranted about a hypothetically life as missing-nin. Which a house was probably and the home was luxury he would never get."

Her tears dried and warmth radiated from her eyes, "She said if Konoha couldn't be his home anymore, then she would. The sour boy laughed at her, maniacally. He slammed and pinned her on a tree. Dark eyes watched her sharply, his fingers surrounded her neck. If he put a bit more pressure, she would have been gone for good. He told her that he believed in no words. Because words were futile, they could become lies with time. Verbal couldn't be taken account, because one's memories were easy to be buried. He needed assurance and that what the girl gave him."

Naruto dreaded. He was sure who the boy was. Blue eyes dulled as the weight of knowledge pressed him.

"He wanted them to be bound by an ancient marriage binding. It was a one-way restriction. The woman would be bound to the man and could only be annulled when one of them died. It would prevent the wife to be intimated with other men but not in the other way around. She agreed to it. No matter how unfair it looked."

Hinata touched her left eye, "They didn't want to offer something broken to each other, like heart. So they tied it with their eyes, Dojutsu. Something that both of them cherished and needed."

She smiled at the downcast man in front of her, "That's the whole story, Naruto-kun."

Moments passed in silence. Chilling wind caressed their figure softly, reminding them that the night grew late. Hinata didn't move from her spot, neither did Naruto. Both were struggling with their minds.

"Hasn't he died?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" pain could be seen from those pale eyes. "But his eye is still alive."

Blue eyes widen, "Sasuke…"

A rarely seen stern gaze pierced him, "This won't be heard by him." Gentle and firm voiced her finality, leaving no room for disagreement.

"Hinata-chan, you knew that this information can bring you a whole lot mess?" he grimaced.

Her lips turned upward slightly, "I know. The village won't let me go when they knew. Furthermore, Uchiha-san… I don't know what his reaction will be, but I'm sure it won't be pretty."

Although there were a lot of things to ask, Naruto bit his tongue. Because it was pointless. Nothing could be done to change the situation. However, Hinata knew that closure was needed.

"Naruto-kun, thank you. You are my inspiration." She remembered about a sick body walked away from her. "You've made me keep on going all these years."

Image of herself invaded her head. About when she wanted to run and hugged that man. Forcing him to forget about his impending death. She chanted the blonde's name like a spell to keep her root on her spot while the sickly back disappeared from her optical range.

The gathered tears threatened to fall, "You kept me strong." Warm hands pressed her to a hard body. "You are the reason why I can keep my promise. You are everything I wish for."

The Jinchuriki hold the sobbing woman tightly. It was bittersweet. Her words hurt and elating him at the same time. She was a woman who readied to die for him. Her beloved cousin died for him because of the love they'd never share. Devotion was a Hyuga thing, he concluded. He fell for her, but she would never be his. Because of his best friend's eyes. What a joke. It's like karma of his sightless self.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

AN:

Thanks for the review. Although, I'm sorry for rewriting chapter 1

I'd try to update but Idk if I would

Warning: Unbeta-ed, grammar error, spelling error, OOC, hints of ItaHina, might be SasuHina. I love Hinata.

English isn't my first language. Making up about fuuinjutsu.

* * *

Chapter 2

There were several reasons why Hyuga Hinata wanted to have nothing to do with Uchiha Sasuke. A traitor wasn't one of the reasons. She had never fond of him from the start. It could be traced way back before the Uchiha Massacre when she saw a boy being piggybacked by his older brother. It was jealousy. The attention she could never have and an innocence she was forced to grow off. After the massacre, it was guilt. The burden of truth kept her from approaching the boy. Furthermore, his attitude and goal were far from her liking. When the previous night event was added, Uchiha Sasuke was the last person she wanted to meet.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san. Could you please repeat it again?" her soft voice filled with confusion.

She was physically and mentally exhausted. After her conversation with Naruto, she went back to the Hyuga Compound. Memories opened the unhealed wound, keeping sleep from humoring her. When it came, at last, she was woken up by the hospital emergency summons an hour later. Leaving her no chance to change her clothes beside taking the baggy jacket as she literary jump from her room.

"Give Sasuke-kun's eyes a checkup." She said sternly without any explanation.

Lavender gray tint eyes dimmed at the sight of narrowing green eyes. They threatened her, refusing all attempts to land a question. The surly voice and haughty expression seemed to belittle her conversational partner. Hinata couldn't take it, not when she got an emergency summons and found no one in need of abrupt medical attention.

"Where's my emergency patient, Sakura-san?" she looked around at Haruno Sakura's office, hoping that her accusation was wrong..

Slight guilt came on to the pink-haired medic's face. But vanished and replaced by pompous anger as fast as it came.

"Do as I said."

Byakugan flared a moment as she focused on the stoic man, "He won't need emergency attention for months to come, apprentice director-san."

Hinata went out, "Please call another willing Hyuga when the time has come." She said before slamming the door shut.

She took short steps. Her head looked straight ahead with a small smile plastered on the pink lips. She was upset, almost furious. However, no one there needed to know.

A tight grip stopped her. She figured that it would happen and stood there. The owner of the hand didn't say anything but glaring. He waited for her to struggled. His frown was deepening when she stayed calm. He waited for her to ask, but she kept silent. The dark indigo haired woman indifference flared up his anger, automatically activated the Sharingan. She did nothing.

"Do you think I won't kill you?"

She stayed silent.

"Do you think Hyuga is so powerful that I will be afraid to touch their heiress?"

He watched her every breath, expression, and emotion. Those pale eyes kept their tranquil disposition. He forced her to turn at him in which she followed swiftly.

Red swirling pupil locked on her, "Do you think I won't trap you in genjutsu or manipulat-"

"Since when do you like to talk?"

In a second, she felt a slight divergence of chakra. It was soft and fast. Hinata would have needed more time to realize it if she hadn't drilled into fuuinjutsu for the last two years.

"Byakugan turned on, "Kai." It was over in an instant.

The Hyuga woman bowed slightly and went away. Leaving the last Uchiha rooted in his place. Scowling at the backside of swaying white thin nightdress and worn out lilac jacket. He forgot a threat on the tip of his tongue as her serene demeanor surprised him. The anger subsided, converting to a newly build curiosity.

* * *

"You have to stay."

She remembered about a deep voice told her to stay. Declining her desperate offer to follow.

"Do it for me."

Because all the reason had been failed to hold her down. But the man knew her the best, she could never hurt him physically and mentally. It was nevertheless cunning, also needed.

Hinata hated what those tomoes did to her. They were familiar, so was the deep stern voice. They pulled memories that she wanted to bury. Her usual coping plan could do nothing to prevent it.

"He's gone." she whispered to herself.

She believed after last night event, her chance with the blonde jhincuriki had diminished. She lost her anchor to sanity. Looking at herself made her laugh, how coward and selfish. It's a wonder how they could look at her as a kind selfless soul when the truth was the opposite.

* * *

"I messed up…" soft groan was heard from the Godaime Hokage apprentice, palm on her face.

Guilt penetrated her when Hinata slammed the door. She knew what made her angry, she'd do worse in her shoes. Contemplating, that was what she did when Sasuke stormed off the office.

"She's gone." a deep voice made her lift her face.

She smiled sadly at the person in front of her. Sakura knew although he looked indifferent, he got back to her office was a nice gesture. He wanted to comfort her in his own awkward way.

"Wanna grab a breakfast?" she asked.

"Hn." he opened the door and waited for her to stand.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

AN:

Hello I's been awhile. I wasn't Naruto fans. I stopped reading the manga years ago. So there would be a lot of things that didn't match with canon. But that's what fanfiction for, wasn't it? I'd try to update but Idk if I would

Thank you for all the comment even the flame. I'm sorry for the long delay.

Beru Wang

Thank you and sorry. Actually I wanted to stick with the first version. But then I thought that for a newbie like me, it would be too exhausting. The drama and realization, how Hinata found her true feeling etc.

For the chapter two. As much as I wanted to say that it's a mystery that would be answered in this chapter, I couldn't. Because the truth was, I forgot to write why Sakura asked for Hinata to examine Sasuke's eyes. But I wrote about it in this chapter.

Warning: Literary Write and Post. Unbeta-ed, Unedited, grammar error, spelling error, OOC, slight NaruHina, hints of NejiHina, ItaHina, might be SasuHina, making up about fuuinjutsu. I love Hinata.

English isn't my first language.

Chapter 3

She sat in a seiza position, facing a big but short wooden table. Thick scrolls and specially made papers covered most of the dark brown surface in a neat arrangement. With Byakugan turned on, the midnight-haired kunoichi focused her attention on a pale green-yellowed paper. Two chakra infused brushes were held in her steady hands. They moved evenly, leaving black trails in their progress.

She had done this since the sun rose, and it was approximately an hour after sunset. Food and drink were forgotten, and her chakra was almost depleted. But she kept going. Determination shone through her eyes and firm posture.

Pearl eyes had come into her dream along with onyx orbs she wanted to bury. Guilt, regret, and helplessness threatened to destroy her life. The burden nearly got her crazy, and the thought of Naruto barely saved her mind. It was then that she remembered her promise.

Neji's death not only affected her but the Hyuga clan in general. Hiashi Hyuga was one of the most affected. He failed his brother and nephew. Hinata found it accidentally late at night when sleep didn't want to touch her. She walked to her cousin's room, but someone was ahead of her. Sobs were heard. They were well hidden and soft, similar to sighs in the ear of ordinary people. But, not in her ears. Her father sat there, back on her, silent tears dripped occasionally. She stood outside the room until her father came out.

The plan was to stop the sealing and blur the margin of main and branch. However, even with the support of the clan head and Hanabi, it's not enough. Hyuga council disagree but couldn't reject the plan outright. In the end, they made an agreement. In five years time frame, no cage bird seal would be placed. Without the help of others, Hinata had to find another seal for byakugan safety. Furthermore, the had-been-put cage bird seal should be erased without harm inflicted. If she failed by any means, then she would be sealed.

It sounded like a trap, but she accepted. The clan made her busy with almost no free time but the night where she should be sleeping. With her never-ending nightmare, she chose to decrease her sleep hour. An hour or two through the night. In less than two years, she found the wonder of fuuinjutsu.

Hinata stopped her hands' movement and put brushes in their stand. Her byakugan examined the nearly done seal. She searched for fault in the newly forged chakra pathway. She had found out about byakugan advantaged for fuuinjutsu in the first year of her learning.

Making seal was like forging chakra pathways. Where the line was a track and dot was a fountain. The clear example was in the complex seal where lines and dots formed layering structures. When she used byakugan in her sealing for the first time, she was amazed. The infused chakra brush left chakra covered ink trail. Then, with her mind, she could mold the chakra to form a tunnel in which another chakra could flow through. This step took longer to train without byakugan. They usually need a lot of training and chakra control to get to that point.

* * *

When she found nothing amiss from her unfinished seal, she tried to stood. But her leg gave up in the process. She waited for the pain of collision, but none happened. A strong arm prevented it.

"Ko…" she smiled.

White eyes locked at each other as the younger leaned more to the hard body behind her. She didn't catch how the male Hyuga gulped at the feeling.

"You should be careful, Hinata-sama." he said, Byakugan turned on. "You've almost drained your chakra level."

Soft chuckles were heard, "I'm fine, Ko. Would you mind to accompany me to the porch?"

He nodded, and they started moving silently toward a porch where a bamboo bench and coffee table were placed. Hinata, with the help of Hyuga Ko, sat on the bamboo bench. Pink lips turned upward in gratitude. With a stiff nod, the older Hyuga went inside to make a pot of tea.

The place was dark with a kerosene lamp and night sky as the only source of light. There's no one else but them in several miles radius. The small house was placed in a clearing deep in the forest. Night bugs, rustling leaves, and pouring water from a nearby small waterfall serenely filled the silence.

Hinata closed her strained eyes, feeling the chill breeze caressed her skin. The atmosphere brought her to several years back when the house hadn't been built yet. When the place was a simple clearing where a simple meeting happened. Nostalgia carried the pain, then it remained. Never healed, just kept growing.

Years ago a crow with red eyes perched on a strong branch of willow. Night had come and her team was sleeping. She got the first watch shift. The black bird looked at her and no word needed to convey what it wanted. She leaped from branch to branch. Slow at first then faster soon after.

Woods grew thicker then a clearing was found. She started walking quietly like entering a sacred place. The crow had gone, serene atmosphere filled the night. Calmness spread from her ears to all over her body.

She saw him stood near a small waterfall. Looking at the full moon with a melancholy expression. He turned at her. His jet warm eyes were familiar. The yearning that she had never wanted to admit arose. Her legs wanted to run but she bit her lips and clenched her fist tight. Keeping composure had never been easy but it must be done.

When she took another step forward, all the surrounding faded. He was the only one she could see. In that place, she wasn't Hinata the heiress of Hyuga clan anymore. She was his anchor to sanity. Nothing more.

Onyx met gray-lavender. Locking each other in every step they took. As the distance grew shorter, black orbs slowly turned into bleeding red.

* * *

"Hinata-sama…" Ko's voice brought her back to the present time.

The scent of freshly brewed leaves attacked her nostril. She opened her eyes slowly. The kerosene lamp's orange glow illuminated the dark surrounding. She saw her caretaker sat beside her, two steaming cups were placed in front of them. She took one, savoring the relaxing aroma before drank a sip.

"It's excellent…" she said.

"I'm glad you like it, Hinata-sama." Ko sipped his tea. "I've been trying to dry some herbs from the garden. But it will take awhile."

"I'd like to try it."

His lips turned upward slightly, "It looks good." he leaned to the bench's back rest. "Live here, isn't so bad."

"You are right." she put the cup.

Some questions were formed in the older Hyuga's head. But he swallowed them. He glanced at the dark-indigo-haired woman and sighed. Her serene complimented the place tranquility well. It's looked like she was at home.

* * *

Haruno Sakura's mind was in chaos. The time was running out. Sasuke would depart from the village tomorrow. He had been considerate enough to wait for a week and she couldn't push for more.

She tried the best of her ability but found nothing wrong with his eyes. It didn't elevate her worry as she was unable to examine his doujutsu chakra pathway. She needed a Hyuga for that and especially one who trained the Byakugan for healing purpose.

She could always try to do it herself. Finding Sasuke's doujutu chakra pathway. But the path around the eyes had always been thin and fragile. Furthermore each person would have different chakra pathway there. Hinata once told her about it, how one Hyuga was different with another in the thickness, pattern, and fragility. Tsunade told her to give up, because the risk would be too great. She proposed the plan to Sasuke after the incident with the Hyuga heiress. He didn't agree after hearing the risk.

It left Sakura stood in front of Hyuga compound asking for Hinata but got rejected with "Hinata-sama wish to not see you, godaime hokage apprentice." in the most detached way. The next day she tried again. She got rejected with "Hinata-sama is not here right now."

After her five days in round got rejected in the same way, she asked for a Hyuga medic. But there's none. Hyuga had no medic, it was a new knowledge for her. Because she remembered how she'd rarely seen an injured Hyuga in hospital if not a fatal one. She asked the help of whatever Hyuga available but they said, "It has to be with the clan head's approval but Hyuga-sama is not available in the moment." It needed all her thin self control to bow slightly and go away.

In the end here she was, fuming and pacing in Ichiraku ramen. With concerned blue eyes and apathetic black as audience.

"Sakura-chan you've been like this for minutes, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Thoose Hyuga bastard…" she mumbled quietly.

The pink-haired kunoichi sat beside the blonde and told him from the started. How Sasuke came to the hospital and told her about the pain he felt in his eyes the night prior. She examined it but found nothing then send an emergency summons to Hinata.

"I know I shouldn't do that. She thought that it was an emergency then went to hospital with nothing but her night dress and jacket. Furthermore I didn't explain anything to her and order her to examine Sasuke-kun's eyes. Rudely. I thought she would be okay. You know how gentle she was. But she got angry."

Naruto could understand how bad Hinata state of mind that morning. He bet, she'd got not enough sleep. Then again after that night, facing Sasuke must be the last thing she wanted.

"It was the pain in the sharingan eye, right?" he asked the black-haired man.

"Hn." he nodded.

"Trust me. It will be alright. The same pain won't come again anytime soon." he said sadly received a curious look from his two companions.

"You know something?" Sakura asked him.

"Enough to guarantee it for the time being."

"What is it dobe?"

He sighed, "You should ask Hinata-chan when she come back."

"She's not in the village? I thought they'd lied to me." Then Sakura told him her effort this week.

Sasuke looked at his blond teammate suspiciously. But he remembered what the Hyuga female said.

"He won't need emergency attention for months to come, apprentice director-san."

tbc...


End file.
